Shadow Kiss: Alternative Ending
by Ali-Is-In-Wonderland
Summary: What if the Strigoi never attacked? What if Dimitri and Rose fell asleep in the cabin? What if Lissa and Christian barged in the cabin? What will happen? Read to find out. Sucky summary, I know. xD
1. Caught

**A/N- I don't own any of these characters! This is semi-different then most remakes of Shadow Kiss, but not much. R&R, lovies.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

"I love you, Roza." He kissed me again. "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The words were wonderful and dangerous. He shouldn't have said anything like that to me. He shouldn't have been promising he'd protect me, not when he was supposed to dedicate his life to protecting Moroi like Lissa. I couldn't be first in his heart, just like he couldn't be first in mine. That was why I shouldn't have said what I said next-but I did anyway.

"And I won't let anything happen to you," I promised. "I love you." He kissed me again, swallowing off any other words I might have added.

We lay there for a while after that, wrapped in each other's arms, not saying much. Soon enough, we were both asleep. My mind was sucked into Lissa's and I felt her worry.

"What's taking them so long? I'm sure Guardian Belikov wouldn't take this long to clean Rose up and clam her down. Christian, I'm so worried," Lissa said pacing outside, where the fight with Jesse and Ralf had happened. She turned to look at the path Dimitri had taken me. Suddenly, Christian's arms were around her and her was kissing her head. "I'm going to find them. This is my fault, for using the magic," Lissa said turning to Christian.

Christian nodded. "Let's go," he said, taking Lissa's hand. Lissa gripped his hand a followed the fresh foot prints. Ahead of her she could see the faint glow of the candle in the cabin-

_Crap, I have to wake up. I have to get up and dressed. _

-Christian turned the knob of the cabin door and pushed it open. They both looked in and gasped.

"Rose!" Lissa screached and I blinked. I knew what she saw without having to be in her head. Myself and Dimitri, unclothed, laying on the bed. She watched me with hurt eyes, as I scurried to pull my clothes on. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh God, I should have known. The way you both look at each other, the way you talk about him...Oh my, God," Lissa spluttered.

Dimitri was up and dressed, by the time I had buttoned my jeans. "Lissa, you can't tell anyone. Please, do this for me?" I said with pleading eyes. "Please?" Dimitri added. I knew how he felt. Pleading a Moroi, younger then him, to not tell our secret. "If you tell, I would get fired, but more importantly Rose would be expelled," he added.

Christian and Lissa shared a glance. Debating. Finally they had their answer...

-------------------------------------

**Teehee, it's only the first chapter and there's already a cliffie.  
Sorry this is so short, but I'll make sure there will be an extra long chapter soon.  
So, there is that little green button that says "Reveiw", now not only would I like for you to click it, but so would Dimitri and Rose. :D They want that as much as they want Lissa and Christian to keep their secrets.  
So, stay tuned for chapter two!**

**-Ali (.)**


	2. Oh, God

**Hey, y'all. Sorry it took so long to update. I've been extremely busy. But I've finally taken the time to sit and write...and watch SpongeBob. xD haha. At the bottom I shall answer the reviews, because I'm pretty sure I've kept you waiting long enough. :)**

**Usual disclaimers.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lissa was angry. I could tell through the bond. I was dreading what happened next.

"I have to tell Kirova. This is so wrong. This shouldn't be happening!" she said, taking one look at the rumpled bed then at Dimitri and I. I moved to stop Lissa from running out, but Dimitri stopped me.

Christian finally spoke up, "Belikov, huh? I always thought it would be Eddie or Adrian." He flashed his trademark smirk when I glared. "Or maybe you would stick to a Moroi like Jesse," he conituned to tease. I was about to snap. He listed off a couple more guys, smirk still in place.

I continued to glare menecingly. "You better wipe that stupid smirk off your face before I do it for you. Dimitri won't even be able to stop me from that," I growled stepping out of Dimitri's grasp.

"Rose, chill," Christian said, actually taking a step back. He raised his hands as an act of peace causing me to roll my eyes and turn back to Dimitri.

I sat down and pulled Dimitri down next to me. "What are we going to do? I could get kicked out. Or worse, you could get fired. No one will accept this. They'll hate us for this," I whispered worriedly. My hands found Dimitri's and I continued on with my ramblings. The rambling was cut off by Dimitri's soft lips. What broke us apart was the sharp learing of a throat.

Kirove, my mother, Stan, and Alberta were there. Oh, Lord time to face my doom.....

-------------------------------------------------------

**Ahahaha. Cliffy much? :D  
But I just had to do it. **

**Sorry this is so short. I had to be sure to get it out tonight.  
Songs listened to during this chapter:**

**Beautiful - Trading Yesterday  
Your Guradian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (This song reminds me so much or Rose and Dimika 3)  
These Boots Are Made for Walkin' - Jessica Simpson  
Baby It's Cold Outside - Jessica Simpson (A little early for Christmas, but hey!)**

**Reveiw Responses:**

**Redglasses: Thank you very much. And I will keep updating.  
SammyAvery: I try to make the chapters long, but it's hard when I need to get the chapters up.  
: Exactly! No Strigoi for the lovely Dimika =D  
Seperate Entity: I understand the whole fictional character thing running about in the mind. Dimika especially. =D**

**Don't forget the three R's:**

**-Read  
-Reveiw  
-Rate**

**Haha.**

**Luff,**

**Ali, Dimika, and Rose. :D**


	3. Let Off Easy

**'Allo, m'loves! I tried to make this long, sooo yay? :D**

**Usual disclaimers.**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Anger and sadness came through the bond from Lissa. Angry at the fact I didn't tell her about Dimtri, sad at the fact I couldn't trust her with this secret. She appeared next to Christian and glared at me.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, explain yourself," Janine demanded. She stood before me, arms crossed and glaring. At times like these I always felt so much smaller then my mother. Even if I had a couple inches on her.

I started into the tale of Dimitri and I. Starting from the first time I had feelings for Dimitri and how they grew stronger. Then moved onto Victor's lust charm. I told about the kiss before the ski trip, the conversation after Spokane. When I stopped, Dimitri picked up. He told about most of what happened here in the cabin, but didn't go into much detail. When he finished he added on, "So as you can see, I love Rose very much."

Everyone stood in a sort of stunned silence, pondering. I couldn't help by burst and say, "Please don't fire Dimitri. I don't care if you expel me, but Dimitri is a great guardian and you shouldn't take that away from him." Most of the eyes landed on me in surprise, including Dimitri. I gave a slight shrug.

Kirova finally collected herself and turned her sharp eyes towards us. "This is unacceptable, but I can see how much you love each other. Until graduation, your trainings will be supervised, Rose, you'll be back under house arrest, and no romance will be allowed."

Lissa looked like she was going to burst. The thoughts racing through her head were along the lines of 'That's all?!' 'That's not even a good punishment!'. She sighed and left when Kirova declared it was almost past curfew. Christian, Janine, and Kirova followed aswell.

I let out a sigh of relief when Alberta left to wait outside of the cabin. "These few months left are going to be pretty dang boring," I mumered shaking my head.

**-----------**

**Ohemgee. Two chapters in one day?! Do ya love me now?  
Hahahaha. Okay I need to lay off the sugar.  
Now I was debating hving Rose expelled, but I couldn't hurt poor, poor Dimika like that. Do ya like the chapter? Well, tell me if you do or don't! That's what the beautiful 3 R's are for. :D**

**Song listened to in this chapter? A butt load of Disney, Sailor Moon, and a few others. :D**

**Luff,**

**Ali, Dimika, Rose.**


	4. AN: IMPORTANT!

**Hello, fanfict-ers. I'm sorry it's been forever, but I currently don't have a laptop. I'm on my brother's and I only get on once in a while. D: **

**I've been ultra busy these last few months. Life's crazy. I prolly won't be posting much for a while until possibly Christmas, but maybe not even then. I might get a second on this to post, but I dunno. I haven't written anything (sorry!). Mainly because I'm not sure WHAT to write. kinda got to the Lissa finding out then...It dropped. I had it all planned out until my laptop crashed, then I forgot. D: **

**So, please, if you'd like to contribute ideas, please do. It will make more chapters when I am able to post. (:**

**Thanks For Patience,**

**Ali.**

**PS; Click the reveiw button if you have ideas or just even want to say something. If you feel weird posting the ideas on here Private Message me. ^-^**


	5. AN: IMPORTANT 2

**First off, Merry Christmas!**

**Second off, I got a new laptop for Christmas so, I will begin to write new chapters. Yay!**

**Aha, so, if I get the chance to, I'll try to post a new chapter!**

**-Ali 3**


	6. The Note

**Thank you all for the ideas and even for just reveiwing. And especially for being patient! Aha. 3**

**I don't own anything except Lissa's attitude...**

**Dimikazgirl- Aha. Adrian gay, that's priceless. **

**Okay, I'm going to do a little time skipping. To the supervised training. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

After Dimitri and I departed last night at the cabin, nothing interesting happened. Alberta led me back to my dorm, the whole time lecturing me about rights and wrongs. I didn't get much sleep. I lay in bed, just replaying the cabin scene over and over. Eventually I did fall asleep...for an hour. My alarm bared loudy as I sat up groggily. I only had a couple minutes to get ready for training with Dimitri. A slight smile spread across my face. Atleast Kirova didn't take training away, even if it was suporvised. On my way to the gym, I checked Lissa's emotion. Yep, still mad.

Out of the few kids I saw on the way to the gym, all of them had been staring. A couple of girls whispered behind their hands, then those girls also turned to look. I pushed it to the back of my mind when I entered the gym and threw down my bag. "Morning, Guardian Petrov. Morning Dimitri," I greeted the two. Alberta raised her eyebrows from her seat on the bleachers at the hint of cheerfulness in my voice. She gave a nod in hello and relaxed ever so slightly. I went to where Dimitri stood in the center of the gym, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Good morning, Rose. You know the drill, eighteen laps to warm up, then come back for hand to hand, and if there's time some staking practice," Dimitri said. From the tone of his voice, I could tell he was doing his best to stay in his mentor attitude. He waved me off to the running track outside. I glanced back when I went out the doors. Alberta had crossed to where Dimitri stood and said a few words I could make out. I ran the laps in record time and had come inside to see Dimitri and Alberta still chatting. I caught my name, but other then that, their voices were too low.

I cleared my throat and they turned towards me. "Congratulations, thirty seconds off of yesterdays time," Dimitri said as Alberta retreated to her seat. "One minute to catch your breath, then we spar," he said simply. I knew he was only treating me like this because Alberta was here, atleast I hope that was it. I don't know what would happen if he told me he regreted everything we did last night, if he told me it was all a mistake. Just like he had done with Victor's lust spell. But that was a lie. I just needed a minute to talk to him alone. Without anyone around. I stood in a fighting position when I had my chance to take a breather.

I dodged Dimtri's kick to the gut and returned one to his knee, which he skillfully dodged. We were testing each other. After blocking and attempted hits, I aimed low, hoping to trip him, and I did. I chuckled silently, but somehow I was on my back. Alberta gave an involentary laugh from the bleachers. I sat up and glanced around. Dimitri was already on his feet, holding his hand out to help me up. "Looks like I'm not the distracted one today, Comrade," I teased with a grin. Dimitri laughed, and my heart fluttered at the sound.

Before I left, Dimitri slipped me a small folded peice of paper. Once I got out of Alberta's sight I read the note.

_Rose,_

_Meet me in your room afterschool._

_Love, Dimitri_

* * *

**Awah, ain't Dimitri sweet? So it took me 3 hours and thirty minutes to write this. Ugh. I'm slow.**

**Songs I was listening to:**

**Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.**

**3**

**Press the green button!**

**-Ali**


	7. I Love You

**Aha. I just saw a leaf on the floor and thought it was a bug.**

**Anyway, the long awaited chapter 5.**

**Rose and Dimitri's big chat! And a little more angry Lissa...**

**Okay, I lied, Lissa freaks out. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5:**

I didn't bother wondering how he was going to get in there. I stopped and grabbed a chocolate doughnut, before heading back to the girl Dhampir dorms. On the way I checked in with Lissa. And on accident, I slipped into her mind. She was walking with Christian to the cafeteria. Ranting about me...

"I can't believe Rose. I'm her best friend. We tell each other everything. But no, she couldn't tell me about having an affair with Dimitri. It's just not right!" Lissa said. Her voice was loud, but luckily, from what I could tell, no one was around. She huffed an angry sigh before continuing. "And Dimitri? How could she even like him?! He's not her type. She should have done more to save Mason. It was her fault anyway. She shouldn't have told Mason. And Christian, you shouldn't have even gone with her. You could have died!" Lissa said, turning to glare at him.

Christian had stayed silent until now. "Lis, you're being way too hard on Rose. Maybe she just didn't want you to be mad so she kept it a secret. And Mason's dieing was definately not her fault. Mason acted upon the fact he loved her and was a little thick headed," he said, trying to calm her down. I pulled out of her head. Christian...my hero. i mentally made a note to thank him.

I went to unlock my door, but realized it was open. Dimitri. I smiled and opened the door just wide enough that I could fit in. And just like I thought, Dimtri was there. He was examining the pictures on my bullitin board. I closed the door silently and moved over to close the blinds. After that, I went and stood next to him. "You wanted to see me?" I asked. My voice broke through to him and he led me to the bed and sat me down. He took a seat next to me.

"People know about what happened last night. Alberta told me she stopped a group of Moroi telling another group about it. She told them whatever they heard was a lie," Dimitri said, turning to face me. That explained the stares this morning, I thought, nodding. "I also wanted to talk about what happened with us..." he trailed off.

I knew it he was going to say everything was a mistake, that he is going to find a new mentor for me. I finally spoke up and said, "Well, talk," instead of what I was thinking.

Dimitri took my hands in his and traced patterns on the back of my hand with his thumbs, as if he was putting all of his words together. "Before anyone bothered us...well, it was the best time of my life. I wish everyday we could just lay in bed, laughing and talking. With no worries in the world. Time for just me and you, no interferences, no strigoi. But until graduation, we can't. And I don't know if I can wait. Roza, I love you," he said softly.

Definately not what I had expected. The loving look he gave me, took my breath away. It took a moment for my brain to start functioning again and form words. All I could come up with was, "I love you too." But from the joy on Dimitri's face, that seemed to be the only think he wanted to hear. He brushed his lips against mine and pulled me into a hug. "Can't you sneek in once in a while like you did today?" I asked, burying my face in his shirt and inhaling the familiar smell of his aftershave.

Dimitri chuckled and brushed a few hairs out of my eyes. "I suppose I could try," he said kissing my forehead. I lifted my chin and pressed my lips against his.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**Okay, well Lissa went a little overboard there, but that's how I expected her to react. Tee hee.**

**D'aw, isn't Dimitri such a sweetie?**

**Songs played while writing:**

**Two is Better Then One - BoysLikeGirls & Taylor Swift 3**

**Citizen Soldier - Three Doors Down**

**Your Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**


	8. Apologize

**Hello, all! Aha.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I lost my writing steam for this.**

**I was writing something completely different.**

**But I'm back with this!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:**

And, as expected, something interrupted our kiss. A knock at my door. Dimitri unlaced his fingers from my hair and silently retreated to the bathroom. He grinned at me before shutting the door.

I glanced in the mirror an attempted to fix my hair before opening the door. Christian? "Can I come in?" he asked, I nodded, silent with shook. He walked in and I shut the door. "Oh and, Dimitri, you can come out," he added and chuckled at my shocked face. Dimitri came out of the bathroom and sat on my bed.

After regaining myself from shock, I sat too. "How do you know? What are you doing here? And thank you for sticking up for me with Lissa," I blurted out, retreiving my doughnut. Dimitri chuckled and I frowned.

"Um, you're welcome and, I've known you long enough to sneek a guy in your room," he said. I opened my mouth to say _Dimitri_ snuck in, but he continued, "I am here because I think you and Lissa should make up. What she said this morning, we both know she doesn't believe. She was just a little too mad."

I stared past Christian, chewing slowly. "But will she forgive me? I'm not holding a grudge against her about rating on me and Dimitri, she's my best friend. I'm just worried she'll hold a grudge because _I_ didn't tell _her_," I said after a moment. Dimitri rubbed comforting circles on my back, and I slumped against his side.

Christian ran a hand through his hair, obviously awkward. "Just try, please? I don't think I can stand another Rose rant. I would rather be the one teasing you," he said, trying to lighten the gloomy mood.

"Now there's the Fire-Boy I know and love," I said with a trademark Rose grin. "Now, get yourself out of here and find your owner," I added wiggling my fingers in a wave.

Christian laughed. "Why, so you two can return kissing like a bunch of teenagers?" he joked. He stood and did something that completely shocked me...he ruffled my hair. "I'll leave, as long as you promise to apologize."

"I promise," I said rolling my eyes. "You do know, having you here wouldn't affect a thing," I added with a devilish smirk. Christian made a disgusted face and left them room. I chuckled and leaned against Dimitri, who welcomed me eagerly. "You might have to go soon. I have to shower." I sighed.

Dimitri kissed my head. "I will wait, if you want," he said, and I nodded.

* * *

**Hate it? Love it? Reveiw!**

**I had a little ChristianxRose brother-ly sister-ly scene because I think it's cute.**

**Uhm. I have the chapter after the next to planned, but not the next two chapters -_-**

**Ideas, please?**

**-Ali**


	9. AN: IMPORTANT 3

**So, I'm sorry about the wait. **

**Hectic times here.**

**And I know you thought this was an update, but it's yet another A/N.**

**I need ideas. Again.**

**But I cannot wait until chapter 9.**

**It will be the best chapter ever.**

**But I need ideas on what to do. **

**-Ali**


	10. Attack Ending

**So, I'm sorry about the wait. **

**I don't remember when I last updated? **

**Either way, This will be the last chapter for this story. BUT I am going to make a sequal to this. Like my version of Blood Promise, but I'm not sure what to call it. I'm thinking My Only Hope or This Close? What do you think? Any suggestions?**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 (Final):

Would Lissa forgive me? While I showered I pondered this. I was tempted to invite Dimitri in, but I needed this time to think of _what_ to say to Lissa. Because Sorry I didn't tell you about Dimitri just wouldn't cut it. A lot of groveling was definately going to be needed.

A few more minutes of thinking, the water was slowly getting colder. I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body. I found my room empty, except for a small note in the center of my bed and a... silver stake?

_Roza,_

_Stay in your room. Strigoi are attacking.  
The other novices have been warned.  
Use the stake well._

_Love,  
Dimitri._

Strigoi were attacking? How was this even possible? I immediately felt Lissa's fear rushing through the bond and threw on clothes. I snatched up the silver stake and lifted my window. Once on the ground I checked to see where Lissa was... All the way on the other side of the school. I pushed my legs as fast as possible and weved in between trees, staking Strigoi as I went.

I was so close to Lissa, then 6 strigoi surrounded me. Red eyes, pale, smirking faces. Two Strigoi jumped at me and I staked them with ease. The next two were harder, I was growing weaker with each blow. I staked those two and turned to the last Strigoi. Well, one. I could have sworn there were six?

The blonde Strigoi leaped at me and we toppled to the ground. We rolled around, each trying to gain power over the other. The Strigoi finally gained power by kneeing me in my ribs, I swear I heard a crack, but was too focused to let any pain through. Right when he lunged for my neck, I maneuvered my stake into his heart.

I _had _to get to Lissa. I lifted off the ground and walked sluggishly, holding my ribs as each step pain shot through my ankle and ribs. Right when Dimitri, Lissa, and Alberta came into veiw I couldn't take another step. I faintly heard Lissa calling my name when I collapsed on my knees. Moments later I heard a soft Russian voice in my ear. "Roza, open your eyes. Look at me."

I just couldn't obey. My eyelids drooped as he lifted me, then my world went blank.

* * *

**Ahahaa, I just couldn't resist leaving you with a cliff hanger.**

**So, love it? Hate it? Reveiw it! **

**I will be posting the first chapter to the sequal possibly when I get home.**

**My sisters's birthday dinner!**

**-Ali**


End file.
